Electronic oscillators are used in digital electronics to produce clock signals that are used to coordinate operations performed by various digital electronic components. An example of an electronic oscillator is a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO). A VCO produces an output signal with a frequency that varies based on applied direct current (DC) voltage. Typical electronic oscillators with tuning capabilities are made with analog components that can use a significant amount of area on an integrated circuit die.